Breakdown
by Terez
Summary: Jasper kills a little boy and Alice is there for him.


**Disclaimer: Anything Twilight related belongs to Stephanie Meyer and I make no profit from this story.

* * *

  
**

**Breakdown **

Jasper sat in the forest with his back against a tree, completely still staring at his bloodstained hands; he had been sitting the same way for over an hour. Alice was going to leave him for sure, of that he was almost certain. 'You'll never be good enough for her' he thought bitterly to himself, even after forty years of marriage there were still times he doubted himself. The wind shifted and Jasper caught Alice's sent, he knew she had, had a vision of the attack.

Alice walked around the tree and sat down next to him without making a sound. Her undead heart clenched at the emotions coming from Jasper; anger, self-hatred, sadness, fear and she could feel him starting to spiral into a depression. Alice concentrated on feelings of love, understanding and compassion to help him; the reaction she got was unexpected.

Jasper shot out of his seated position and moved about twenty feet away from the tree. He stood with his back towards Alice; his hands were clenched tight at his side with the dried blood splitting. "How can you still feel that way about me?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Alice stood up, and moved too fast for the average human to see, to stand in front of him. She reached over, grabbed his clenched right hand, and started rubbing the back of it. She knew that she did not need to tell him how she could still love him, she was sure her emotions would speak for her. Alice smiled up at him and then turned to lead him to a near by river. She sat down on the riverbed and pulled on Jasper's hand so he sat next to her. Jasper reluctantly took a seat next to her, but leaned back so he could not see his reflection in the water.

Alice released his hand to pull her long sleeve shirt over her head, reviling a tank top underneath. She then soaked the long sleeve shirt in the water and wrung out the extra water. She grabbed his hand again and used the shirt to wipe away the dried blood.

They sat in silence until almost all of the blood on his hand was gone. "He was so young."

Alice looked up from her task to see Jasper staring straight ahead as he spoke. Feeling that it was not time for her to talk yet Alice turned back to her task; this time cleaning his other hand.

"He couldn't have been anymore than eight." His voice was heavy with emotion. Alice could feel him fighting not to shake. "He was so frightened and it all happened so fast. He--he had his whole life ahead of him, I took it from him. "

"It'll be alright, Jazz." Alice knew saying that was going to upset him, but she wanted him to express his emotions. Jasper was always so careful about how he felt when he was around everyone and she hated it when he bottled up his emotions.

He pulled his hand out of hers, got up and walked away from the river. He did not go far, only about a hundred feet before he stopped. His back towards her and then Alice felt it. The air became thick with emotion; hatred, anger, and self-loathing. Then Jasper screamed, the scream of a broken man. He dropped to his knees and continued to scream until it became uncomfortable. When he came down from his screaming his body racked with silent sobs.

Alice got up and walked over to where Jasper sat shaking. She sat down next to him without saying a word and watched him out of the corner of her eye. Jasper did not like being touched when he was having a breakdown, Alice would always have to wait until he had calmed down some. He had always said that her sitting with him helped. To know that she was there and to feel her emotions. Almost a half an hour later he had calmed down. His breathing had evened out, and he was not shaking anymore. Jasper then offered his hand to her. Alice could tell he was nervous that she might not take it, so she latched on as tightly as she could, silencing any fears. The corner of his mouth turned up in a small smile.

"We're going to have to move again," Jasper said looking down at her.

"The others are already packing, we're leaving in thirty minutes."

"I'm--"

"Do not apologize Jasper." Alice said as she placed her other hand on his cheek and looked him in the eye. "I know it's hard for you to gain control, but I'll be with you every step of the way."

"I don't deserve you, Alice." Jasper said as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the feelings of love and compassion coming from Alice.

Alice smiled and pecked him on the cheek; causing Jasper to open his eyes. "Of course you do," her statement left no room for argument. Alice then got up still holding on to his hand "come on we have to get back, to help pack." Jasper smiled, got up and allowed Alice to lead him back to the house.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading I hope you all enjoyed. Please review, even if it's just to tell that I can't write Jasper and Alice at all and I should never write fanfiction for them again, though I hope that's not the case. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, they are my weak point.**

**P.S. If anyone would like to be a beta for anything I might write in the future, feel free to volunteer.**

**P.P.S If you liked this story feel free to cheek out another Alice/Jasper fic I have written called 'Honeymoon.' (which personally I like more than this one)  
**


End file.
